


Once Upon a Lost Sister

by RosieJade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Land, Gen, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Isa will have a True Love, True Love, Weird Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa White is the younger sister of Snow White. The Seer of Fairy Tale Land. She made a wrong choice before the curse and is now trying to fix it. But can she before Emma turns 28 and everyone she has ever love leaves her behind in a land with no magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Lost Sister

 

**Once Upon a Lost Sister**

**Chapter 1**

**The Search for a Lost Town**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

'What a crock of shite!' Isa White thought to herself as she drove down the road following the map she had been given by the strange man in New York. 'A second chance! I was suppose to find my family again, and what do I get' 

Isa wished she could scream, she never should have gotten her hopes up when that man had told her he knew where Storybrooke, Maine was. But here she was, driving hopefully toward a place that might not even still be there. 

“They curse could have broken already.” She said out loud to herself. “Baby Emma could already be 28, she could have already come home. And now I'm stuck here forever!” She had been looking for her cursed home for a long time.

Isa had made a deal with Rumplestiltskin before the curse had been cast, that when the curse took affect, instead of being trapped in the curse she would be transported to a different part of this realm without magic. 

And she had been, she had woken up in Seattle, Washington in a very nice apartment. Rumplestiltskin had kept his part of there deal, and now she had to keep her's. She had to find Emma, she had to find her sister and the rest of her family. And she had to complete the task The Dark One had set out for her. 

But she was tired, she had lived in Seattle for five years when someone had first noticed she wasn't aging. So she had left to find her home. So she had spent the last ten years searching, and searching, and.....searching. But she hadn't had a lead until two weeks ago in New York, when a man had come up to her in a coffee shop and asked if she was still looking for a mysterious town in Maine. And then he had left. Leaving her a map and a name, Storybrooke. 

So here she was, driving as fast as she could to a town that might not even still be there. But she had hope. Hope that she would find her family. Hope that she would be reunited with her true love. And hope that her niece could complete her destiny, that she could save them all. And bring them back to Fairy Tale Land.

But first she needed to find them, and complete her own destiny. And if that meant working with Rumplestiltskin again, that she would. Even if that made her sister hate her. She had messed up big time, she, the seer of Fairy Tale Land had given away crucial information to the enemy. 

Isa had told Rumplestiltskin about Emma, about how he could get his son back. And he had taken the chance, created the curse. Of course he had put in a few loopholes, ones she had 'told' he he would need. 

And now there where here and she was stuck between two hard places. She was just as bad as Regina the Evil Queen in her mind. But now that she had a chance, she would do anything to redeem herself. 

And so she continued on driving, until she finally spotted a sign in the distance. She drove up to it, and stopped, and then burst into tears. 

'Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine' it said. And she had never been so happy to see a rotting sign in the middle of nowhere before. 

Once she composed herself enough to drive. She got out of her car and walked to were she felt the strongest magic. 

'This must be the town line' she though, as she touched where the boarder was and a blue light fluttered at her touch. 

Isa stuck her hand through it, and was overjoyed when her hand passed through. This was her chance, the barrier proved Emma hadn't come back yet. She still had time to put everything right. 

**TBC**

 

 

 

 


End file.
